guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Battle of Turai's Procession
It's possible to have a group of Margonites get stuck on a shrub near the rez shrine, or against the Whisper Informant that is there. That was the case while I was helping someone through the quest, so we could take out the groups that came from the north, and then deal with the southern groups one at a time. It made the quest very easy. -- waywrong 03:26, 22 November 2006 (CST) :Heh, how do you "plan" for that. :) --Karlos 04:48, 27 November 2006 (CST) ::I did this with bots, and can vouch for the walkthrough, and can also confirm what Waywrong said. The group getting stuck near the rez shrine actually made the quest much easier, because it seperated it from the horde at the waypoint ^^`` --Cereseternal 16:15, 30 November 2006 (CST) :::This quest is brutal...I can't do it with just heroes/henches, there are just too many. :| Arshay Duskbrow 17:19, 30 November 2006 (CST) ::::Shrine Zerg ftw. Intercepting one of the groups before they all gather in a gigantic margonite gank squad really helps too. Intercept everything you can, then take as many out as possible, rez, rinse, repeat. Focus fire, and use LB gaze. a lot. Take down the clerics first, and make sure you unload the damage at the same time, ie, wait for the meteor shower to be almsot finished casting before everyone else unloads. This will make sure that you get a majority of your damage in before spell breaker/aegis spam from the cleric horde.--waywrong 22:06, 30 November 2006 (CST) I finally did this, with all heroes/henches. Olias MMing, Tahlkora full Protection with Channeling, Zhed Earth Warder. Barrage ftw. I also had a group get stuck at the shrine, which helped a LOT. Another thing is, I was using Favorable Winds, placing the spirit back away from the main "battlefield"...after a wipe (I did most of this with all -60%, needless to say) some of the mob would attack the spirit, which would divide them as well if I rushed over quickly enough from the rez shrine. That helped a lot too. Arshay Duskbrow 05:04, 11 December 2006 (CST) :Finally! I got it (with max DP too, lol) with me as MM, barrgers Jin and Margrid, Goren, Kihm, Mhenlo, Sogolon, and Cynn. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 21:14, 18 January 2007 (CST) ::I did it with 1 MM hero, 2 E/Me tripple heat, 2 hence monk, Eve, Cynn with primary focus to AoE the casters first all together.. --Vezz 02:07, 06 Mars 2007 (EST) Was able to do it relatively easily by following the walkthrough using all AI team. Intercepting northern group 3x leaves only 16 to deal with, and time to recover before assaulting them. Used all 4 monks, plus me healing (Paragon), and 3 elementalists. Took forever to kill the reapers and executioners with this group, but the fast damage from the fully-charged Elems took out the clerics pretty quick in most cases, which is the key part. Not too many deaths, my main only died once, rez'ed just once. Perko 02:44, 5 February 2007 (CST) Pulled it off with heroes and henchmen. I went as a FoC spiker (Arcane Echo, FoC, Suffering, Parasitic Bond, Defile Enchantments, Awaken the Blood, Enfeebling Blood, and Sunspear Rebirth Signet) with Sousouke and Zhed Shadowhoof with identical skill sets (Searing Flames, Glowing Gaze, Liquid Flame, Meteor Shower, Rodgort's Incovation, Flare, Fire Attunment, Rez Signet) and Morghan (using the P/W Party Support build -- replacing "Shields Up" with "They're on Fire"). Brought Gehraz, Herta, Mhenlo, and Kihm for henchmen. Hit the centaurs and went off to the left (north) and dealt with those 3 groups of Margonites. Recharged and targeted a Cleric in the large group. Targeted Sousouke and Zhed on the same cleric and had both launch Meteor Shower at the same time. I simultaneously cast Suffering, followed by Arcane Echo and FoC. At that point all of the Clerics and most of the Sages were dead and we were able to cleanup the remaining Sages, Reapers, and Executioners with ease. Ran off to the north to regroup, recharge, and let the next group pack themselves in. Repeated two more times. Last group was handled the same way -- only easier. No party wipes. Sousouke died twice and was insta-rezzed both times but as far as I saw no one else even died once. Fast, clean, and remarkably easy (considering I had tried and failed a number of times using different party members and builds before). Wajones67 22:36, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Try soloing it with an R/Rt. It's actually a pretty good farm. SuperStretch 17:20, 18 April 2007 (CDT) Eh, whatever happened to Echo SS? Enfeebling Blood? Meekness? Have these skills become obsolete while I wasn't looking or something? Well, I realize they'll freak out with the AoE from the SS, but if you have two or three necros split up accordingly, they can effectively shut down all melee damage these waves will deal. Hell, if you can get them to group together like in the movie below, Mark of Pain could be just as effective in spike damaging them with a few barragers or an MM. Eh, I've rambled enough. And I keep forgetting to sign my comments -.-''--Mafaraxas 03:39, 6 June 2007 (CDT) I finished it too with hero/hench team, i played as a ele/me, arcane echo,then maelstrom, then savannah heat,meteor, maelstrom again(arcane echo), after that, the group of clerics/sears should be dead,if not, throuw down a LB's Gaze, take care of the rest, without the healer, they're easy to kill. stay on 1 side, so you don't have to 3 groups at once. I had a Master of Whispers(MM), Tahlkora(prot), Dunkoro(heal), para hench, derv hench, earth hench, war hench, never died once through out the quest, in fact, i got 2% moral boost after that196.209.251.3 03:02, 10 August 2007 (CDT) ---- What is AoE refered to? It links to Area of Effect or Air of Enchant. It's speaking about damage, so I assumed it was Area of Effect, so I changed it, and it has since been changed back. It's certainly not refering to Air of Enchant. --Politicalmind 21:20, 28 February 2007 (CST) Echo Mesmer + Henches I just finished this quest with heros and henches. I had Arcane Echo, Echo (E), Lightbringer's Gaze (lvl 3), Ancestor's Visage, Energy Tap. The other 3 is up to you, I did not have time to use them. Heroes/Henches #Norgu (lvl 18) with the default set, I did not remember to change his skills (Ineptitude, Conjure Nightmare, Conjure Phantasm, Phantom Pain, Sympathetic Visage, Drain Enchantment, Ethereal Burden, Res) #Goren (lvl 20) Hammer build, nothing extra #Dunkoro (lvl 20) Healing #Devona, Gehraz, Mhenlo, Kihm Strategy *Follow the default strategy on the main page, run left, finish group #1 and work yourself clockwise around that rock with the shrine. Make sure you do not let any other spawning group joining #2 and #3 groups. *Always target Clerics as usual, they'll use Spell Breaker, but Lightbringer's Gaze is a skill, so you're good. If you have Arcane Echo in skill slot 1, Echo in slot 2 and Lightbringer's Gaze in slot 3, follow the regular echo build sequence: 1,2,3,1,2,1. Rinse and repeat as soon as you can. Meanwhile cast Ancestor's Visage on you (you should be surrounded with Executoners that time now), or on your tanks, and Energy Tap if you have time. *I died twice, but those were the only death events for my group. Not even the henches. Splinter weapon times three Yes, it can be farmed solo, but is it as much fun as this? ;) MB, 960x600, Xvid -Horizon Blue 06:49, 30 April 2007 (CDT) :Wow... laughed harder each time I saw that. Frickin awesome. You win. I want to try that some time.--Mafaraxas 03:31, 6 June 2007 (CDT) By solo, do you mean only one person or do you mean solo + heroes for "splinter times three"? If it is truly solo then that is awesome and I have no idea how it works. But if it's heroes too, then yes, easy farming. I just perfected the 100% guaranteed, 4-man "Battle of Turai's Procession Farmers" team...It may even be possible with only three or two people, actually. But one human and three Heroes works just fine, and the best part is that all you need is the skills unlocked. Don't even need Ranger or Ritualist heroes or players, though that makes it easier... (T/ ) 08:03, 1 August 2007 (CDT) A Build is there a build for Rt/R you can use if so can someone post it? :1. There are probably as many builds for that combo that work here as in the rest of the game. :2. If you are looking for builds that have been proven to be effective for PvE, I would sugest looking at PvXwiki, there's a link on the main page of this wiki--Smarty100044@msn.com 08:48, 1 August 2007 (CDT) weep so im almost done vanquishing the zone and i think, why dnot take this quest. all the other ones have been a piece of cake. And then I see margonites and I'm like ok... and they they slaughter me over and over and dp out all my heroes and henchies. So i take a break and finish off what i think to be the rest of the zone and come back. miraculously, i finish off the margonites. but im looking around cause my counter hasn't turned gold yet and suddenly another fucking wave spawns. I might die... —[[User:JediRogue|'♣Jedi♣Rogue♣']] 03:33, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :lol 03:35, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ::Seriously not funny. This is worse than wiping on the last boss. The second wave is a giant bunch like the first only this time they aren't going down. `—[[User:JediRogue|'♣Jedi♣Rogue♣']] 03:42, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :::Yup, no comparison to the previous "master" quest (which was a joke). The clerics and the dervishes were a pain. I also fell for it (luckily not while vanq) but I struggled through it without further preparation, with my heroes and npcs while doing the quest chain. Also only 2 had dp 60%. At least it's a quest that deserves the 'difficulty: master' tag. --Birchwooda Treehug 16:17, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Hero/Hench Method with Deep Freeze This solo (h/h) method worked great for me. I think a couple of henches may have died (I really don't remember), but I and the Heroes were at +2 after the quest (from killing the quest's end boss) so there was no real DP to speak of. I brought... --Sousuke with Deep Freeze/Searing Flames, other Fire Spells, etc. --Jin and Margrid with identical Splinter Weapon/Barrage, etc. builds --The henchies were Mhenlo, Kihm, Cynn, Herta My character was a smiting monk (Signet of Judgment, etc.) with Lightbringer's Gaze. I triggered the battle and ran north, taking on the northside groups as they came in succession. The key was to engage engage splinter weapon on the 2 ranger heroes and then engage Deep Freeze on Sousuke, targeting the Margonite Cleric(s). Deep Freeze (a Water Magic spell) keeps the melee guys away long enough for you to take out the clerics. It worked like a charm. The moving groups you have to eradicate so they don't join up with the main force. Once the northside spawns were gone, I circled around to the south and back to the main group waiting where the centaurs had been standing. Here, I followed the same method, with Deep Freeze being the critical ingredient, and if there were more than one cleric, I'd target one ranger on each one. If things get too hot and heavy, you can retreat out of range, recover, and then come back ASAP and fire off another Deep Freeze/Splinter/Barrage salvo. This method worked well for my monk and would probably work well for other classes. You could also probably swap out one of the rangers for another fire elementalist (or possibly another healer ? -- I was using Breath of the Great Dwarf occasionally to help with the healing), but I generally prefer rangers because of their (Whirling Defense) resilience. Tomr819 02:14, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :Might want to use show preview in the future eh? Mr IP 02:40, 26 March 2008 (UTC) ---- Wow, people have trouble with this quest huh? I ran head first into it thinking the masters tag was about as meaningful as the last quest with one. Despite the hordes, I absolutely obliterated mobs in seconds with no special preparations. No deaths, nothing. Then again, I was running what I always use on my paragon "They're on Fire!", "Theres Nothing to Fear!" + 2 hero SF nukers and a hero MM, and the 2 hench monks and 2 hench eles. As for advice (should someone wanna use this setup) nothing but smart aggroing is required on your part. Your eles take care of the rest =D Fade into soup 07:03, 21 September 2008 (UTC) HELL THIS IS FUN IMO funniest quest ever. Did it H/H with a MM, Curses guy and 3 healers. Two deaths I think. Barrage-Splinter or Triple Chop is ftw. And is not like those quests in RoT where you have annoying snares on you, guys replicating and increased cost of the skills because of QZ. Anyone knows where else I can find such nice quests? Alf's Hitman 19:07, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :Protect the Learned is somewhat similar in terms of a helluvalotta Margonites. - ' Ad Victoriam''' 00:42, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::That quest is too easy. Turai's Procession was a lot more fun before they nerfed Splinter Weapon. You could do it with 3-4 R/Rt or Rt/R. (T/ ) 01:51, 28 September 2008 (UTC)